1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and device manufactured using the same, and more particularly to the method for manufacturing a semiconductor device by forming barriers for improving the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Size of semiconductor device has been decreased for these years. Reduction of feature size, improvements of the rate, the efficiency, the density and the cost per integrated circuit unit are the important goals in the semiconductor technology. The electrical properties of the device have to be maintained even improved with the decrease of the size, to meet the requirements of the commercial products in applications. For example, the layers and components with damages, which have considerable effects on the electrical properties, would be one of the important issues of the device for the manufacturers.
Generally, a semiconductor device with good electrical performance requires the conductive lines with complete profiles and stacking layers with great evenness. Unwanted conductive bridges forming between the conductive lines would lead to the device failure. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a method for forming the conductive lines with complete profiles and flat surfaces, so that solves the problem of unwanted conductive bridge and improves the electrical characteristics of the device.